Method and apparatus for producing figured wood veneer and other figured wood products are known. There are, for example, the methods and apparatus illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,108,031; 6,481,476; 6,298,888; 6,139,965; and, 4,865,912. The disclosures of all of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. This listing is not intended to be a representation that a complete search of all relevant art has been made, or that no more pertinent art than that listed exists, or that the listed art is material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.